Someone to Care
by Blue Sky Thinking
Summary: "No, I do have to thank you." He lifted a hand to stroke her soft cheek. "You make me feel... normal, calm," he wasn't sure how to put into words what he wanted to say, "truly calm. And you seem to understand me in a way that no one else ever has." J/OC
1. Chapter 1

Every day for a month she came into the library, and every day she stayed for no less than three hours, and left without checking out a book. Unlike most women who came, she managed to completely catch his eye every time, and he found himself appreciating her appearance more and more every time he saw her. The dress she wore on this particular day was navy blue and reached her knees, and was light and flowing because of the warm weather; it was tired loosely around her waist with a dark brown belt, the buttons ran down the middle, and she left three undone at the top, just barely revealing the top of her breasts. Her heels were leather brown and had suede laces, and were brogue style, he recognized. However, although he noticed what she wore and took mind of it, he cared little. It was her face that he was most interested by. Her pink lips, and her small nose, and the eyes that seemed to glitter with intensity under the thick-rimmed reading glasses she wore, and the golden blonde curls that framed her face.

He liked that she came and read but never checked out the books. He liked that she didn't restrict herself to one section. He liked that she made absolutely no noise when she stayed. But part of him wished she would come to the desk; ask him a question, just so he could have a proper look at her, see what she really looked like, see what she smelled like.

He noticed her send him a small smile when she crossed the library lobby that morning, at 8:55am. He couldn't return it, but acknowledged it only with a sort of awkward and embarrassed nod, and he though he saw her large bust shake with a chuckle. He was noticing her bust now. It was something else he liked about her. Jeremy thought he knew why she seemed to arrive early morning and leave mid-afternoon, the library was deserted at this time, apart from the occasional elderly browser and bored housewife, and she clearly enjoyed the quiet as he did. He saw her cross to the stairs, which she climbed, and headed for the fiction. He definitely did not watch her bottom as she bounced up the stairs.

_**... ... ... ... **_

After moving to the area, she had been delighted to find that the local library was decent. She did so love to read. In times when everything seemed to be dark and horrible, she could always rely on books as a refuge, as a way out. Books never hurt her, and books were always there. She enjoyed the quiet of the library too; noise just bothered her, people's chatter. Libraries were designed to be silent, and she just loved that.

The literature and the quiet weren't the only things that kept her coming to the library. She still didn't know the name of that librarian she found her eye drawn to every time she walked in. She wasn't sure what was attractive about him. Perhaps it was his aura of intelligence and reserve, perhaps it was the dark handsomeness of his face, whatever it was, she had put slightly more effort into her appearance every time she went in to read for a few hours.

On this particular day, she felt in the mood for some fiction, and ran her fingers along the spines on the various shelves. She chose a gritty Chuck Palahniuk novel called 'Choke' with a smile, and sat herself in her usual place. Another thing she liked about this library was the old-fashioned comfortable leather couches and armchairs that sat around a worn wooden coffee table. She sat at the edge of the red couch, and wiggled slightly against the threadbare cushion until she was comfortable, and opened the book, breathing in the pleasant smell of the paper.

Jeremy found himself looking at the stairs up which she had disappeared, and thinking up excuses for going up and being around her. He could strike up conversation about what she was reading; he could nonchalantly walk into the fiction section and pretend to rearrange the books. But perhaps she just wanted to be left alone, and he couldn't think of a reason in the world a beautiful woman like that would want to speak to a man like him.

He needed no more mental distractions at that time anyway. After all the Ketchington fiasco, after his second mental breakdown at the hands of Finney, he needed to keep his head straight. Even _he_ found it amazing they'd allowed him to go back to work in a library after leaving the psychiatric hospital, but he supposed they thought he'd relapse were he not allowed to be around books. He didn't want to believe that to be true. A woman was a complicated distraction.

He would keep to his books.

"Excuse me." Perhaps not.

He wasn't sure what he had been looking at before, but now he was looking at her face, not far from his own, smiling pleasantly at him. She had her arms wrapped around the pile of books she was holding against her chest. He was glad to see her face up close. Her lips were just as plump and pink as he thought they were, and her eyes did indeed sparkle behind her glasses. Her skin was flawless aside from a small scar just above her lip, which did nothing to mar the beauty of her face. She smelled like something he couldn't quite place, a mix of some kind of understated perfume and soaps, and he believed a heady smell of coconut was emanating from her hair.

He found his voice eventually. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'd like to check these out please." She placed three books down on the desk, and Jeremy swallowed when he looked at them. Three books missing at once for a whole week with the same person.

"Of course. Do you already have a card?"

"Yes." She had it at the ready and held it out to him, and he took it from her fingers, and his own fingers lingered when their skin touched over the card. She found it ridiculous how her skin prickled with goosebumps when that happened, and he found it ridiculous how heat seared through him with the same action.

He scanned her card into the computer, and took notice of her name when he did so: _'Juliet Shalott.' _A poetic name. It fitted.

He checked off the books she had chosen to take out, and handed her card back to her. The first one was a book of poetry by Walt Whitman; he liked that about her. The second one was a book he'd never read before, a book set around the King Arthur myth and the story of Guinevere and Sir Lancelot. The third made him physically blush, and she saw his eyes dart from the book to her and then back to the book. He'd never read this one either. 'The Garden of Temptation,' a story about a young lady's sexual awakening...

She felt the corners of her mouth raise at his clear embarrassment. She wasn't embarrassed, why should she be?

"Right, here we go." He handed the books back to her, and she scooped them up off the table. "They're due back in a week, exactly a week, so any the next seven days. Every day they're late afterward will occur a 5p fine as I'm sure you're aware, so please refrain from bringing them back late." He didn't seem to take a breath when he said this, and Juliet noticed it was the most she'd ever heard him talk, and it was the first time he seemed to look her square in the eye. Oddly, there was something rather disconcerting about it.

"I'll be sure to take good care of them." She replied, voice smooth, and delightful on the ear. "See you soon." She left with the books in her arms, and didn't return for a whole week.

Jeremy found himself missing her presence in the library as the days she wasn't there rolled by, and as he did his duties and passed the empty spaces on the shelves where she had taken the books, he felt the tension build up in him. By the sixth day, he was sure she would bring the books back late, and destroy every positive opinion he had about her. However, on the morning of the seventh day, when he was unlocking he front doors to open up, she appeared behind him, books in arms. He couldn't quite believe it when he saw her pretty reflection on the glass of the door behind him, but when he turned; indeed there she was, smiling pleasantly at him.

"Oh, hello." The surprise was evident in his voice.

"Hello." She replied brightly. "I'm not too early am I?"

Jeremy swallowed. She made him nervous in a very strange way. "Of course not, I'm glad to see you've brought the books back promptly." He unlocked the door, and allowed her to follow him in.

"Yes, well." She said breezily. "I shouldn't like to ruin the system." He was glad she was walking behind him, for his eyes momentarily closed to savor the pleasure her words caused him.

"Lovely," he quietly replied, walking round his desk. She put the books down in front of him, and noticed how pleased he was that she'd brought them back on time. Part of her wanted to keep them late... just to see what he would do.

He checked the books back into the computer carefully, his eyes inspecting the condition of each book. She'd made no damage; they didn't smell like smoke.

"Did you enjoy the books?" Jeremy asked, feeling he should make conversation with her.

"I've read two of them before," she replied, and leaned forward on the desk on her elbows, "the Garden of Temptation though," Jeremy felt himself blush again at the mention of it, "terrible." She concluded. He wondered if she was going to carry on talking about it. Part of him wished she would... when he'd gone home that day he'd found himself thinking about that book, about her reading that book, about what she might... _do_, reading that book. He was ashamed of the thoughts he'd had at that, and it was also the reason part of him wish she'd stopped talking about it.

"Just horrible attempts at being erotic that failed miserably." She chuckled, shaking her head. He laughed nervously, and put the books back on the desk.

"Would you like me to put them back?" She politely asked, going to pick up the books again.

"No." He hastily said, more loudly than he intended and making her jump a little. He realized this and felt a stab of guilt in his gut that he might have frightened her. "No," he softened his tone, "it's quite alright, I'll do it." He had to do it. It wouldn't feel right if he didn't do it.

She eased and nodded, and the loose blonde curls around her face bounced.

He braced himself for what he was about to say.

"You can lend a hand if you like." He enjoyed being in her company, and in honesty was finding an excuse to extend it, even if that meant somewhat altering his ritual. She smiled at this, and she followed him as he took the books and headed toward the stairs.

"Have you worked here very long then?" She asked, making conversation.

"Quite long, yes." He replied. He didn't want to get into the past too much; it could bring up some uncomfortable questions. "I can't imagine myself working anywhere but a library if I'm honest."

"Why's that?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I just..." He realized he didn't have much of a reply. "I like books." He glanced over at her for her reaction, and she did an understanding smile.

"Me too."

He found himself smiling a little too.

"I've noticed." The two were in the fiction section, and he began placing the books on the shelves, with perfect precision and care. He did it slowly, as if he were savouring the action, his fingertips lingering momentarily on the leather spine. Juliet found it intriguing.

"We won't have any other customers now for a few hours." He said, giving her the last book to put on the shelf. He followed her with it though, made sure she put it in exactly the right place, and did it properly and carefully. She did. He liked it.

She turned to face him, and saw that he'd been watching her every move. They were standing closer together than either of them had realized, and Juliet found herself ashamedly flustered, and stepped to the side slightly.

"Read with me then." She said softly, looking him dead in the eye. Jeremy looked at her a moment. God, her eyes were lovely.

Again, he had to find his voice. "I- I couldn't possibly-"

"Yes." She put her hand on the back of his softly, and he gulped. "You can. Just ten minutes." Her voice was coaxing and friendly, and Jeremy felt himself being swayed. She ever so gently held onto his hand, her touch feather light and almost tickling his palm. "Please?"

He was entirely swayed now, and her voice and her touch made his throat go dry. He eventually nodded.

"Alright, ten minutes."

_**... **_

Jeremy kept watching her while she read. At least half an hour had passed, and he had not yet any intention of moving. She sat in her usual place at the end of the couch, but now she had her legs curled behind her on the couch, her shoes removed and on the floor. She had one elbow rested on the arm of the couch, and the other rested on the side of her thigh as she looked down at the battered old copy of 'Much Ado About Nothing,' which she had informed him was one of her favourites. Occasionally, one hand would wander to her hair, where she would twist the golden strands around her fingers, wrist bent. She had beautiful wrists. He also noticed how her lips occasionally moved as she read some of the lines of the play, as if she wanted to be saying it out loud.

Her eyes glanced up at him, and he quickly averted his own back to his book. He wasn't too sure where he had read up to last, and found himself flushing with embarrassment at being caught staring. The corner of her mouth quirked up as she went back to the pages.

"I just realized I never asked your name." She spoke up, taking him by surprise.

"Oh, it's Jeremy. Jeremy Goode." He officially introduced himself for the first time.

"Pleasure." She smiled with a nod, and was going to go back to her book before she glanced at her watch. "Oh damn. I have to go to work." She stood up.

"You don't usually go this early." He said more quickly than he meant to, standing also.

"Yes, my shift has moved today unfortunately." She stepped into her shoes.

"What do you do? I never asked..."

"Oh, I just work at Grannies Tea Shop, in the town center."

"I've never been."

He followed her down the stairs and headed to the desk so that she could check out the book she had been reading.

"You should come along one day. Pay me a visit." She smiled, collecting the book from the desk. "Thanks for reading with me." Without warning or forethought, she leaned over the desk, and laid a small kiss on his cheek. "See you."

With that, she turned and left him watching after her, fingers touching his searing cheek where her lips had been.

"Bye." He feebly called, just as she disappeared through the door.

_**... ... ... ... **_

The book was three days late. It had been ten days since she borrowed it, so it was a whole three days late.

Where was she? Why hadn't she been back? Why wasn't she _returning the book?_

His fingers felt itchy. It wasn't like her to do something like this. Sure he might not know her that well, but from what he did know about her, it was true that this was out of character. He did his calming breaths and counted to fifty as he locked up to go home that evening. He knew what he would do. He would go to the cafe. Yes, yes the cafe, ask her in person where the book was, why it was late, why she hadn't FUCKING brought it back yet. Yes yes, that's what he would do.

He got into his car and set off for the cafe. He'd passed it before, but never been inside and gripped the wheel tightly as he drove, knuckles turning white and jaw set. It didn't take him long to get there, Alnwick was only a small village, and no sooner had the engine shut off before he was out of the car, and heading into the small cafe.

It was tiny on the inside, the walls brick and covered with old-looking china, and the atmosphere was warm and calming. The tables were close together and the chairs mismatched, and the whole place smelled like coffee, tea and cakes. He could see why she enjoyed working there.

But she wasn't there.

However, behind the counter stood an older looking woman, clearly in her sixties, sipping a cup of tea.

"Excuse me." Jeremy stood in front of the counter, putting on a guise of normality and relaxing his shoulders.

"What can I get you dear?" The woman asked jovially.

"Nothing, actually, I'm looking for Juliet."

The woman looked mildly surprised. "What for dear?"

Jeremy thought fast. "I uh- I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh!" The woman smiled. "She's never mentioned you before dear. But she is a very quiet girl that one. Lovely though. You'll be able to find her at home. Do you not have her number?"

"Well we haven't been together very long..." He had to think fast again. "Lost it. Typical of me. I'd hate for her to think I'm ignoring her..."

The woman considered him a moment, before picking up a pad and a pen and scribbling something down. Her phone number and address. _Perfect. _She tore off the piece of paper, and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He folded the paper and tucked it into his inner jacket pocket.

"Welcome. See you soon love."

He nodded and left hastily. He'd be paying her a visit himself.

_**... ... ... ... ... **_

Juliet tossed and turned in bed, and could feel the sheets tangle round her legs and middle. She wasn't sure if it was just the heat, or if it was thinking about Jeremy, but for the past few nights she hadn't been able to sleep at all. She wasn't sure why she couldn't bring herself to go back to the library, but the feelings he was stirring up in her so easily frightened her frankly.

She turned over onto her side, and looked at the book sitting on her bedside table. She knew it would bother him that the book was late, and guilt gnawed in her stomach at the thought... But she'd go back eventually, once she was sure she had plenty of control over herself. She nestled her head into her pillow, and tried to get to sleep.

The scrape of a chair awoke her from her eventual doze.

She sat up quickly, one eye half closed as she looked around the room for the source of the sound.

The answer came in the form of the shadowy figure of Jeremy sitting on the rickety old wooden chair at the end of her bed. At first, she was sure she must've been dreaming, and squeezed her eyes closed and then open. But there he still sat, unmoving, his expression blank but his eyes solemn. Juliet wasn't sure what was happening, but felt fear in her chest. She sat up entirely in bed, her covers slipping down to waist.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?" She asked, drawing herself up to her headboard.

"Your book is overdue." He said simply.

Juliet felt fear in the pit of her stomach now.

"Are you serious, Jeremy?" Her eyebrows knitted together. "You break into my house and come into my bedroom because I have a _book overdue_?" She was angry too. The man was clearly unstable. The man she had fallen for so quickly. "You need to get out right now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." His voice went through her, and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Don't make me call the police." She said firmly.

"You wouldn't. You can't." His tone didn't change from that flat, chilling one. She got out of bed, throwing the covers back resolutely and rushing for her door, he stood, blocking her path, and caught her around the middle, pulling her round so her back was against his front, and his arm was across her stomach tightly. "I just want the book." He said in her ear, and Juliet felt his hot breath tickle her skin and made her shiver. She shouldn't have been feeling that way, she should've been angry, terrified. But truly, she was excited, and this rough side of Jeremy made her shudder delightfully.

It was only when holding her like this that he noticed her state of undress. Under his fingers he could feel the smooth material of the thin pink nightie she wore, with clearly nothing underneath. He could just about make out her shape in it, and it clung to her every curve and made him flush. From his position he could feel the heat coming off her body, her back against his stomach and chest, and her bottom against his groin. He felt his breath pick up at the thought.

She struggled against his arm feebly, and when he tightened his hold she scowled and fought against it, her growing arousal becoming overpowered by her annoyance. She tried harder to break free of his grasp, and threw her elbow back against his upper arm, she heard him grunt in slight pain so tried to do it again, but he caught her arms in his, so that they were awkwardly tangled, and he turned her to face him so that he could grip her upper arms and force her backwards. In this action, her knees caught on the edge of the bed where he held her down, his legs scrambling up the bed to straddle her waist and pin down her arms.

Both their breathing was ragged, and she couldn't place the look on his face, it was a mixture of anger and seeming confusion at his own action, but in his dark eyes was a spark she easily placed, it was hungry, he wanted her, and she knew that she wanted him too.

He was angry, afire with adrenaline and exhilaration, and aroused by her proximity and the feeling of her body pressed under his and entirely helpless to him. She didn't look as angry or scared as he thought she should. She seemed to be making barely any attempt to push him away from his position above her, and her expression was one he barely recognized. Her chest rose and fell heavily, and he realized he could make out the shape of her ample breasts pressing against the thin silk of the nightie.

"Why didn't you just bring the book back?" He growled through his teeth, shaking her slightly on the mattress. Juliet tremored and felt her nipples harden. She wanted him badly. It was masochistic. Jeremy looked down at her tight slip and saw her body's reaction to him, and any remaining resolve he had snapped.

He leaned down his head and caught her perfect lips in his, and nothing that he could have ever imagined before could've compared to how kissing her actually felt. He pressed his body against her a little harder, and released his grip on her wrists so he could encircle her waist in his arms and pull her body up against him. He repositioned himself so that he was knelt between her legs and her body was sat on his thighs for a moment, before lying her back down below him.

She kissed him back urgently, rocking her hips into his and making him let out a pant at the friction. He shifted, one hand sliding down the curve of her thigh to her knee, which he hitched up to his hip, so he was pressed against her core, drinking in her gasp through their fused mouths. Her hands slid into his hair, ruffling it and twining with the usually neat, black strands, which she gripped in her fingers so the kiss became impossibly deeper.

Suddenly, unwelcome reality came into focus in his mind and his mouth ripped apart from hers.

"Juliet I-I'm sorry I..." He pushed himself off her as she looked up at him with lust still burning in her eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He straightened his glasses and climbed off her and sat on the end of the bed. "I'm sorry." He put his head in his hands, and Juliet felt her chest ache at the sadness in his voice. She crawled over to kneel behind him, and softly rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Please stop saying you're sorry." She didn't know why she was so sympathetic toward this strange man who had broken into her house to get back a library book, but there was something in him that made this need to make sure he was alright rise up inside her. She felt like he might need her.

He looked up at her with surprise, and Juliet noticed for the first time how his long dark eyelashes framed the stormy blue of his lovely eyes.

Her soft voice cut into the dense quiet in the room, "I don't know what _this_ is," she said, in reference to his behavior, "and I won't ask anything you don't want to tell me," he was looking ashamedly down at his lap, and she placed a small hand on his cheek, and carefully turned his head to face her, he watched her lips as she spoke, "but I want to try to understand because... I like you Jeremy."

He looked at her eyes now, "really?" Her chest ached at the vulnerability in his voice. She answered with a soft kiss to his lips. Blinking his eyes closed, he found himself returning her kiss dreamily, as he ran the side of two fingers down her cheek and jawline, eventually coming to rest on her collarbone. She placed her hands on his shoulders and steadily pushed him backward until her body was lying over his. Her lips barely parted from his in this action.

Jeremy's shaking hands hovered over her body nervously for a moment, before he succumbed to run his hands over her back, and he remembered that the only thing between him and her bare skin was the thin nylon of a tiny little nightie and absolutely nothing underneath.

His head was swimming as his hands roamed over her backside, almost as a reflex. When he felt the smooth, slight curve of her bottom in his palms he felt his breath hitch, and Juliet felt his desire press against her through his trousers.

She writhed over him slowly, just enough to make his brow begin to glisten with sweat, and even heat to rush south.

He moved his head back into the mattress, breaking the kiss,

"Are- are you sure you want to be doing this?" He asked with apprehension, gulping, his hands still resting on her bottom. He was making an effort to stop himself rolling his hips up to meet hers. He tried not to stroke the silk with his fingertips.

"Shush…" she breathed and nestled her face into his neck. She began to leave gentle, tender kisses on his throat, and over the shell of his ear. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and shuddered at the way it felt.

She bit the pulse on his throat, and rolled her hips against his, achingly slow, and leaned forward so that her breath tickled his ear.

"I've wanted it for a long, long time." She whispered, her warm breath blowing across his skin. "And I know you want me. I can feel you."

Her words made his heart race even more, and she began kissing him again, letting out a soft, barely audible hum that vibrated from her lips to his, and ran all the way down to his groin like a lit fuse.

He responded hungrily, pulling her against him tightly. She felt his tongue gently prod at her lips, and she opened her mouth wider as it dove in and out of her mouth. A throbbing heat was rapidly unfurling at the apex of her thighs. She wondered if he knew what a talented kisser he was.

Desperately needing to feel her even closer, he wrapped his arms around her and sat himself up so that she straddled his lap. He buried one hand in her luxurious hair and slid the other one up her side, starting at her hip and moving upwards until his hand grazed the side of her breast. She slid her arms around his neck and drew him impossibly nearer. He took his hand from her hair, reaching now with both hands around her waist and behind her, and moving them under her nightie and up the length of her back.

She let out a gasp at the sensation of his hands roving along her bare skin, and felt a searing heat wherever his fingers touched her. From her position on his lap, Juliet could feel the result of his desire pressing into her, making her feel even more wanting.

He laid her back down again, and allowed her to push off his dark brown suit jacket, and tug open his tie, their breathing becoming ragged as she pulled it over his head, and threw it somewhere across the room. He was just far too dressed.

A wave of frantic desire washed over the two of them now.

She started on his shirt, untucking the bottom roughly first so she could undo the buttons from there, while he worked from the top down, wanting to feel his skin on her. Once his shirt was open, she ran her fingers over the dark hair on his chest and stomach, before pushing it entirely off his shoulders, and pulling him down so that he could re-attach to her mouth.

He switched their positions again when both hands cupped her plump derriere, lifting her slightly and settling her fully upon his engorged manhood. She let out a surprised moan, and he relished the look on her face. Her form fitted against his perfectly, and he sat back slightly so that he could grasp the ends of her nightie, and pull it deftly over her head in one smooth motion.

He had to bite back a groan at the sight of her bare body above him. Her hair was now messier than before, her cheeks pink, and her eyes on fire. Her pale skin in the streetlight that flooded through the window was delectable, and the large but perky breasts giving way to the smooth curve of her stomach made him impossibly harder.

He was breathless, and felt overpowering urge and emotion he hadn't felt for a long, long time. He needed to tell her. He needed to tell her how thankful he was for her kindness, how beautiful she was, how much she meant to him so quickly.

"You- I... Juliet." She kissed him again before pulling away, and he ran his hands over her waist to her stomach, and breasts. He took a chance, and experimentally brought his head to her breast and took the stiffened peak into his mouth. He heard Juliet gasp with surprise before she clutched his head almost automatically, fingers tangling in his thick, soft hair. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, while bringing a hand to her other breast and kneading the soft mound in his palm.

Nearly delirious, she mumbled, "oh my God, yes… Jeremy, oh my God…" She took her hands from his shoulders and slid them to his chest, where she rubbed the slight thatch of hair there, her fingers then continued their downward trip, until she reached the waistband of his trousers and tugged. The sounds she made gave him confidence, and he ran one hand down her thigh where he stroked the soft skin.

She felt him push her legs apart with his hand, and when his fingers parted the flesh around the warm, moist place at her core, she nearly hit the ceiling. His capable fingers probed and searched, delving into her as she began to buck at his touch. She instinctively started to grind herself against his hand, desperate for a relief she couldn't even fathom.

His heart beat like a jackhammer and his breathing became laboured as he tried to keep his resolve and draw out her pleasure for as long as he could. If he couldn't tell her with words how much this meant to him, he would show her.

She brought her forehead to his shoulder, biting and kissing the skin there, moaning, writhing and whimpering as his dexterous fingers took her to heights she could never imagine.

He moved her up slightly so that he could maneuver off trousers and boxers with her help, and once they were both naked against each other, and she stroked her fingers through his hair they were finally ready.

He gripped her hips tightly, and took a steadying breath, before pulling her down on him in one swift movement.

The cry she let out was delectable, and mixed with his deep moan that rattled his chest. She gripped him helplessly, and he held her in return, grunting and groaning with every small movement.

His fingers flexed on her hips. _Finally._

He was throbbing with wait, and she could feel it. She felt herself take his cock in completely, and she clenched down on him, on purpose. His jaw clamped shut and his eyes rolled into the back of his head before his eyes shut tightly as well. She felt a tremor course through him and she smiled in wicked delight. She gained confidence as she unlocked a hand from behind his neck, and held the side of his face. She kissed him, slowly and tenderly, wanting to convey how much she wanted him. And not just in this way.

His hands moved to her front, playing with her breasts, and she shivered. They rocked like that for a few minutes, kissing and fondling, before Elizabeth became impatient. She rocked harder and faster, kissing him harder, his hands returning to her hips to help her move faster. He groaned into her mouth, sucking in huge gasps of breath between kisses, and she whimpered, losing all sense.

After a while of rocking in this position, Elizabeth gripped his shoulders and pushed him gently onto his back, before bringing herself up above him, so he could see her body, and she could take in as much of him as possible. When she began to ride him, putting her hands on his stomach for balance, he grunted and groaned loudly, making himself keep his eyes open so he wouldn't miss a moment of her perfect body writhing and bouncing above him.

"Oh God…" He let out and began to match her pace as he thrust up into her, his breathing ragged, mixing with her whimpers and moans.

Juliet bucked against him harder and faster, having to bite her lip to keep from shouting out, her head thrown back in ecstasy, exposing her bouncing breasts before him. He noticed her biting back the sound, and his sticky brow furrowed.

"No, no moan for me, shout for me, please." He panted, and she did. She let out every sound she'd been holding back, every moan, and shout, and scream, and curse, and it was like music to his ears. He grunted and groaned loudly, unable to stop himself. Her body was delightful and was completely surrendered to him.

She didn't think she could take much more, she had never felt pleasure like she felt with Jeremy, and she felt it begin to build up in the very pit of her stomach. She rolled her hips, and the change made him grit his teeth and let out something between a moan and a growl. She was mumbling curses into one another within her moans.

They moved together with an increasing frenzy, their pleasure reaching dizzying heights, their moans mingling together in a symphony of ecstasy. She felt it building up in the pit of her stomach, shooting through her every vein with powerful force. He was going to give her an orgasm.

It built up inside her, starting at her toes and ending in her head. She bit her lip hard, rolling her hips slowly now and her breath coming out shortly and sharply. Jeremy couldn't have begun to describe how good it felt when she moved in the way she did, and when her face showed nothing but absolute pleasure. Pleasure he was responsible for.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." She said over and over, as she bounced again, riding on the waves of her delightful orgasm above him.

They reached their climax simultaneously, an unimaginably powerful release that left both entirely spent, their bodies shaking as they gasped for air. Juliet fell forward, so their sticky abdomen's pressed together. They lay joined for a while, both needing time to come back to earth.

Eventually, she peeled herself off him, and spent, crawled under the covers, gently tugging him to join her. He did so, entirely unfamiliar with the complete ease he was at, as he got himself comfortable in her soft covers, and she nestled herself against his side, head on his chest.

"That was amazing." She let out a long breath, and allowed her fingers to stroke the hair on his chest. He was drawing pleasant circles on her upper arm absentmindedly, and Juliet enjoyed the feeling.

He didn't really know what to say, other than: "thank you."

She smiled slightly, and looked up at him, chin propped on his chest.

"You don't have to thank me, Jeremy. I wanted that." She leaned up and pecked his cheek. "So much."

"No, I do have to thank you." He lifted a hand to stroke her soft cheek. "You make me feel... normal, calm," he wasn't sure how to put into words what he wanted to say, "_truly_ calm. And you seem to understand me in a way that no one else ever has." He felt the tiredness of his actions and the length of the day overcome him. "I really do want to answer any questions you might have... Just not..."

"Jeremy," she said softly, nurturingly, as she sat up her naked body over his and removed his glasses, and placed them atop the book on the bedside table, "you tell me what you want to tell me, when you want to tell me. I care about you. I just want you to know that." She kissed his forehead, and he tiredly smiled; saw his heavy eyelids droop slightly. "Go to sleep now." She laid her head back down on his chest, and closed her eyes.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

When Jeremy awoke the next morning, he had a brief moment of confusion as he looked around at the cream walls around him, and the feminine red flowers on the white bed sheets. But then it all came flooding back to him. Juliet had kissed him, and they had made love, and she had told him she cared about him, and it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He sat up and found his glasses on the bedside table, and placed them on his nose.

She wasn't there... But the imprint of her form in the sheets beside him remained, and he could smell that lovely mixture of soap and shampoo that seemed to emanate off her.

He sat up entirely and looked around the room, he could see his clothes strewn across it, his tie over by the door. He found himself wondering where she was... Had she left him? No... this was her house after all.

He pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed, picking up his discarded boxers and pulling them on. It was only when he was stood and fully awake that he heard the sound of the shower next door, and he let out a slight breath of relief.

"Jeremy!" Her voice called over the sound of the running water. "Is that you up?"

Her voice was light and rang like a little porcelain bell, and the sound of it made Jeremy feel a little more at ease with every word.

"Yes!" He called back, making his way over to the door of the adjoining bathroom door. He pursed his lips. "D-do you want me to leave?"

He thought he heard her laugh slightly, and frowned in confusion.

"Come here, Jeremy." She said, in that smooth voice of hers. Jeremy carefully opened the door and stepped in. The first thing he noticed was that Juliet's shower did not have a curtain, and she stood in the steamed up glass cubicle, arms bend and hands rubbing shampoo into her hair. The water and suds ran down her body, over her breasts, her stomach, down her legs. The image was ludicrously erotic, and he felt himself harden almost instantly. "Come here." She softly repeated. She was like a Siren, and he would do anything she asked of him.

He took off his glasses and placed them on the side of the sink. He brought his thumbs to the waistband of his boxers, and felt suddenly self-conscious. She noticed this, and with a little chuckle turned around to face the back wall, exposing her lovely curved back and perfect round bottom. Jeremy felt as if this must be a dream.

He tugged down his boxers and dropped them on the floor, before crossing the bathroom to open the shower door, and slip in behind her.

She turned, smiling sensually, and turned the showerhead so that he was receiving some of the warmth. He closed his eyes at the heat, and the feel of her hands running over his chest and arms. The night before she hadn't been able to appreciate him enough, they were in too much of a hurry. But now she could. His arms were far more toned and manly than she would have expected, as was the rest of his pale body. His chest and stomach were white as alabaster and sprinkled with black hair. She liked that on a man. She moved her hands to his face, and slicked back his hair with her wet fingers.

"You're so handsome, Jeremy." She told him, and he felt himself smile a little.

"You're beautiful," He quietly replied looking down at the water on the shower floor, "you remind me of the Sun," his eyes went to her confused ones quickly. Should she be offended? He hastily went on: "Because the Sun seems to be so close and it is so beautiful, and we can see it and appreciate it, but to touch it, to attain it is incomprehensible. It has such beauty and power that man almost cannot fathom. I almost cannot fathom you because of this perfection that you have... You're a goddess, Juliet." His eyes didn't leave hers as the words spilled from his mouth. It wasn't as if he was trying to woo her, or make her swoon as he had, it was as if he just needed to tell her exactly what he was thinking.

Juliet felt her chest clench at his words, and felt as if she may cry. In the time she had known him they had spoken little, and now he spoke with such poetry and beauty, and seemed to be pouring his heart out to her. He of course had a fantastic vocabulary spending so much of his time around books, but Juliet sensed he had even more intelligence than he was letting on. Her breath was completely taken, and she couldn't find the words to say, all she cold do was wrap her arms around his shoulders and kiss his lips tenders, the hot water cascading over them both.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

_**This started out as a Oneshot, but the more I wrote the more I thought, 'yeah, I really want to continue this.' Unfortunately, I highly doubt anyone will read this judging by the very few stories in this category, but go ahead and let me know in a review if you do like this and would like to see more of it in on a chapter by chapter basis.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**EmJayy**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_


	2. Very Important AN

I have an idea to keep this particular story as a short oneshot, but stretch the narrative over several chapters so I can go into more detail and maybe include Juliet in the series 2 plot. I'll only do this if people will actually read it, so review please and let me know if you're interested/actually liked the oneshot.

Cheers.


End file.
